Als würden Sterne explodieren
by Nadja Haexe
Summary: Moony.“, flüsterte Sirius da wieder in sein Ohr. „Hast du schon mal jemanden geküsst, den du geliebt hast?“


Vor erst, dankeschön an Meli, fürs Beta lesen (Trotz Prüfungsstreß.) und viel Spaß beim Lesen meiner Geschichte.

Als würden Sterne explodieren

„Gib mir einen besseren Grund an James, wieso ich mich bei diesem kalten, windigen Wetter rauswagen sollte?" Sirius räkelte sich gemütlich, während ein kalter Wind gegen die Fenster schlug. Es schüttelte Remus, wenn er nur daran dachte, sich nach draußen zu bewegen.

„Weil Lily sich da draußen alleine mit diesem, diesem Blödmann von Johnny O'Donell treffen will!" „Ich denke eher nicht, dass sie bei diesem Wetter nach draußen geht." Peter ließ sich mit einem kräftigen Plumbs auf Sirius Bett fallen, die vernichtenden Blicke von James und Sirius unbeachtet. Der gleichen Meinung war Remus auch, doch er wusste, dass Krone nicht von seinem Vorhaben ablassen würde.

„Aber dieser Johnny wird auf jeden Fall kommen und dann werde ich ihn mir vorknöpfen! Dieser, dieser……" Sirius, Peter und Remus wechselten einen kurzen Blick und lächelten sich zu. „Das ist aber immer noch kein Grund, mich hier fort zu bewegen. O'Donell machst du alleine fertig." Ein herzhaftes Gähnen begleitete Sirius Satz. „Aber, wenn Lily doch kommt, das macht doch keinen guten Eindruck auf sie, wenn ich jemanden verhexe. Moony hat mir diesbezüglich extra Tipps gegeben. Wir werden Johnny einfach nur beobachten und im Notfall eingreifen." „Ach hat er dir Tipps bezüglich Evans gegeben? Wusste gar nicht, dass unser Moony so ein Frauenkenner ist." Remus wurde rot, als er Sirius Worte hörte. Frauenkenner, war nicht das richtige Wort. Eher ein geduldiger Zuhörer und Beobachter. „Nun, dank Moonys Hilfe werde ich Lily nun endlich erobern. Ich darf sie nur nicht beim Nachnamen rufen, andere Leute vor ihr verhexen und nicht so arrogant zu ihr sein. Wird ja wohl nicht so schwer sein." Peter prustete los und selbst Sirius konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen.

„Was gibt's da zu lachen?" „Nichts." Peter fing nun laut an zu lachen. „Mmpfm, da wäre noch ein Grund, Tatze. Wir haben noch keinen einzigen Schabernack getrieben, seit das neue Schuljahr angefangen hat! Es wird höchste Zeit, dass die Marauder von sich hören lassen!" „James, " fing Sirius an „wir sind erst seit einer Woche hier, aber ich werde mich trotzdem nach draußen bewegen, auch wenn ich denke, Evans kann auf sich selber aufpassen."

Schon eine Woche, Remus lief es eiskalt den Rücken runter. Eine Woche weniger die sie hier zusammen verbringen würden. Sie waren nun in der siebten Klasse und bald würde jeder seine eigenen Wege gehen. _Ich werde Sirius nicht mehr so oft sehen. _

„Dann geht's los. Alle bitte unter den Tarnumhang! Mission Johnny O'Donell hat begonnen!"

„Krone, ich glaub dein Tarnumhang ist in der Wäsche eingegangen." „Ist er nicht, Tatze, du bist einfach nur dicker geworden!" Die spitzen Bemerkungen tauschten sich James und Sirius schon seit sie aus dem Gryffindor Turm gegangen waren aus. Der Tarnumhang war nicht kleiner geworden und Sirius auch nicht dicker. Sirius (und die anderen auch) war nur _größer_ geworden. _Und seine Schultern so breit._ Entschloßen schüttelte Remus den Kopf. Solche Gedanken sollte er nicht zu Ende denken, nein erst gar nicht denken! Sirius war ein guter Freund von ihm, mehr nicht. „Wisst ihr was Jungs? Sollten wir uns nicht einfach aufteilen?", fragte Peter, dem es wohl langsam zu viel wurde. „James und ich gehen gemeinsam mit der Karte los. Sirius und Remus mit dem Unhang. Jeder legt sich auf eine andere Seite auf die Lauer. Ihr zwei klettert auf die Eiche, unter der sie sich treffen wollen und James und ich sehen vom Wald aus zu. Ich könnte auch als Ratte an die Zwei recht nahe dran. Und, guter Plan?"

„Sehr guter Plan, Wurmschwanz." Kameradschaftlich klopfte James Peter auf die Schulter, der sogleich rot wie eine Tomate anlief. „Also, bis später." Und schon waren James und Peter in eine andere Richtung unterwegs. „Sie nehmen wahrscheinlich den Tunnel hinter der alten Standuhr. Wenn ich nur dran denke, da haben sie Spinnen." Sirius zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Aber, aber, Moony, die Dinger tun dir doch nichts! Komm, lass uns gehen, soviel Zeit haben wir nicht mehr, bis Evans und O'Donell ihr Stelldichein haben." Im kameradschaftlichen Schweigen setzten sie ihren Weg fort, immer darauf bedacht, nicht zufällig mit einem Lehrer zusammenzustoßen, der gerade Patrouille durch die Gänge machte.

Die Eiche unter der sich Lily und Johnny treffen wollen, war ein beliebter Treffpunkt für die frisch verliebten in Hogwarts. Sie war nah genug am Ufer, um als romantisch zu gelten und vom Schloss nicht einsehbar. _Und bei diesem Wetter traut sich bestimmt auch kein Lehrer hier raus._ „Da wären wir, Ladys first." Sirius verbeugte sich galant vor Remus, der ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu warf. Ziemlich unelegant und keuchend versuchte Remus sich am untersten Ast hochzuziehen.

„Mmhm, wart mal Moony, ich mach dir ne Räuberleiter. Oder soll ich dich und deinen süßen Hintern mit einem Zauber hochheben?" Sirius lachte sein lautes Lachen, das immer nach Hund klang, als er Remus tomatenrotes Gesicht sah. „Räuberleiter, reicht glaub ich."

Mit Sirius Hilfe war Remus recht schnell oben (wenn auch nicht elegant). Sirius dagegen war elegant und schnell (und ohne zu keuchen, wie Remus mit Neid feststellen musste) neben Remus auf einem Ast, 4m über der Erde. Eingemummt im Tarnumhang, saßen sie nun dicht nebeneinander und warteten auf Lily und Johnny.

„Hast du dir schon überlegt, was du nach der Schule machst?", fragte Sirius. „Mmhm, wenn ich den Studienplatz in London kriege, werde ich Lehrer und dann komm ich irgendwann hier wieder zurück." Überrascht schaute Sirius Remus an. „Wieso willst du Lehrer werden? Überleg mal, du hättest so Schüler wie James und mich?" Beide fingen an zu lachen. „Mit solchen werde ich dann schon fertig, hab ja schon Übung. Aber, ich finde es hier schön. Es war immer wie ein zu Hause für mich." „Für mich war es mein zu Hause." Ein betretendes Schweigen trat ein. „Und was willst du nach der Schule machen?" Remus hatte das dringende Bedürfnis irgendetwas zu sagen, auch wenn er auf die Frage, schon die Antwort wusste. „Ich hab die Stelle als Auror Stift. Bin also genau wie du in London. Moony, ich wollt dich was fragen. In London, wollen wir da nicht zusammen ziehen? So ne Männer-Junggesellen-WG. Wäre doch cool, oder?" Erwartungsvoll schaute Sirius Remus an. Dieser rutschte unbehaglich hin und her.

„Ich dachte du wolltest mit Krone zusammenziehen." „Bääh, ich glaub der zieht dann mit Evans zusammen, wenn er überhaupt auszieht. Hast du gemerkt, wie Evans ihn anschaut, wenn sie glaubt unbeobachtet zu sein? Oder wie oft sie zufällig am Quidditchfeld vorbeiläuft, wenn wir Training haben?" Remus hatte es gemerkt, doch er hatte nicht erwartet, dass Sirius die kleinen _Zufälligkeiten_ von Lily bemerkt hatte. „Ich hab's gemerkt. Deswegen hab ich doch Krone Tipps bezüglich Lily gegeben." „Du bist mir einer, hey, da kommt einer!"

Eine rote Mähne kam der Eiche immer näher. Lily war in einem schwarzen Rollkragenpullover eingemummt und hatte eine blaue verschlissene Jeans an. „So toll kann O'Donell ja nicht sein, toll hat sie sich ja nicht rausgeputzt.", flüsterte Sirius in Remus Ohr. Sofort stellte sich bei dem Werwolf eine Gänsehaut ein. „Johnny dafür umso mehr." Johnny O'Donell hatte sich seine braunen Haare mit viel Promenade nach hinten gelegt. „Die sehen aus, als hätte er sie 3 Wochen nicht mehr gewaschen. Könnte mit Snape Konkurrenz machen." Sirius lächelte kurz in Remus Richtung, dann waren sie beide wieder still. Lily und Johnny führten einen langweiligen Smalltalk, über das kalte Wetter, James Dean, Hogwarts. Nichts bewegendes, so das Remus Schwierigkeiten hatte, seine Augen offen zu halten.

„Moony.", flüsterte Sirius da wieder in sein Ohr. „Hast du schon mal jemanden geküsst, den du geliebt hast?" Remus wurde es heiß und kalt, da plötzlich Sirius Oberschenkel fester an seinen drückte. „Ähm, nein." „Ich auch nicht.", hauchte Sirius. „Aber, ich glaub das Küssen ist dann viel intensiver, wenn man jemanden küsst, den man liebt. So als würden dann alle Sterne explodieren." „Mhmm." Sirius Lippen kamen seinen immer näher und näher. Er konnte nun die kleinen schwarzen Bartstoppeln über seiner Oberlippe sehen, die kleine Narbe über der rechten Augenbraue. „So als würden Sterne explodieren." Sirius Atem hauchte verführerisch über sein Gesicht. Und da hielt es Remus nicht mehr aus und presste seine Lippen auf Sirius. Und es war, als würden die Sterne wirklich explodieren. Alles war unwirklich, außer Sirius Lippen und seine Zunge. _Seine Zunge._ Remus stöhnte auf und Sirius lachte sein Hundelachen.

„Was war das?", fragte Lily. „Hörte sich an wie ein Hund. Nun, mach nicht so." „Wie nicht so machen? Johnny, was willst du eigentlich von mir?" „Das!" Mit energischen Schritten kam Johnny auf Lily zu und presste seine Lippen auf Lilys Mund. „Hör auf!" Lily packte ihren Zauberstab und zeigte drohend auf Johnnys Schritt. „Mach weiter, und ich schöre, deine Eier werden abfallen!" „Du hast gehört, was Lily gesagt hat, O'Donell. Und meist macht sie ihre Drohungen war." James kam gemütlich auf die Eiche zu geschlendert, Peter als Ratte auf seiner Schulter. Johnny schaute kurz auf Lily, dann auf James und verschwand zähneknirschend Richtung Schloss. „Danke, aber ich hätte das auch alleine geschafft.", meinte Lily scharf und wollte auch schon Richtung Schloss laufen als James meinte: „Ich weiß, aber ich wollte dir nur Rückendeckung geben. Ich hätte mir das nie verziehen, wenn dir was zugestoßen wäre." Lily schaute ihn verwundert an, dann sagte sie: „Dann komm, du kannst mich ja zum Schloss begleiten."

Währenddessen hatten Sirius und Remus mit ihrer Umarmung aufgehört und das Spektakel unter ihnen beobachtet. „Komm, lass uns auch gehen, mir ist kalt." Mit einem (eleganten) Sprung war Tatze, wieder auf festen Boden und beiden Beinen. Remus kam (unelegant, aber das war ihm egal, endlich Boden wieder unter den Füßen) gleich hinter her. Schweigend traten sie den Weg zurück zum Schloss an, bis Sirius meinte: „Es ist wirklich schöner, wenn man jemanden küsst, den man liebt." Vorsichtig nahm er Remus Hand in die seine und verschränkte die Finger miteinander. „Ja, und die Sterne explodieren dann wirklich."


End file.
